Memories From A Swing Set
by SamuraiGirl
Summary: Misao is brought back memories of her childhood from an old reminder.


Disclaimer: No, don't own, won't ever.  
  
Author's Notes: I am back again! Sorry for not continuing some of my other fics, I will attempt to put the first one I wrote back on the website. After continuing trying to cope with writer's block, I managed to spit out this little one-shot. Drama/Romance. Rated PG for language, a small amount of Aoshi/Misao during the end and this story is mostly made up of flashbacks and scene changes. Most likely OOC, I have a real hard time keeping Aoshi IN character, and I forgot the basic personalities of the Oniwaban members. Translations at bottom, and a key right below:  
  
- - - Scene change (in flashbacks, too) "Talking" 'Thoughts'  
  
I will tell you when a flashback begins/ends. Well, enough of my rambling lets read and maybe review! If anyone has done this, tell me!  
  
Memories From A  
Swing Set  
  
Misao ran, her long braid flapping behind her. Tears sparkled from her eyes and clung to her eyelashes as she ran further away from the Aoiya. She stopped and sobbed. The last thing that anyone would expect from Misao Makimachi, she was crying.  
  
"I hate Gramps. I don't want to be stuffed in a kimono and married off to some old ass. He's such an aho!"  
  
She continued running, and stopped at a large clearing. In the center there was a huge climbing tree with a rope and board swing attached to one of the lower, thicker branches. The fall leaves from fell from the tree around the swing in a calming, peaceful state.  
  
'This is where we used to play.'  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Aoshi-sama, can you push me a little higher?" a little Misao asked with greater excitement in her voice. Aoshi showed a very tiny smile for the girl, as he gently but forcefully pushed Misao's back.  
  
"Yeah! Arigato, Aoshi-sama!" squealed Misao, slightly turning her head to get a better view of Aoshi. Beshimi stood on one of the higher branches of the tree, his back hunched. He smiled at the scene being played out below him.  
  
'Misao-chan will become a beautiful young woman someday.'  
  
Hannya, who was leaning against another large tree in the area, also looked at Aoshi and the little girl.  
  
'His one weakness is that child, yet she is his strength. He fights for her as well as us and himself.'  
  
Misao waited for the swing to almost reach the ground, and jumped. She ran to Hyottoko, who was trying to make something very tiny with his large, clumsy fingers.  
  
"Whatcha doin', Hyottoko-oniisan?"  
  
"Konnichi wa, Misao-chan. It's a surprise for you, and I'm almost done. There!"  
  
Hyottoko showed Misao the tiny object in his large palm. It was a seashell that spiraled into a small spire with a few finely crafted holes in it. It was threaded on a thick golden cord.  
  
"Hyottoko-oniisan, what is it?"  
  
"A whistle. Try it out Misao-chan."  
  
Misao picked up the shell and blew into the small hole in the top. She was answered with a high pitched whistle. Giggling, Misao blew it again.  
  
"Arigato, Hyottoko-oniisan!"  
  
She tried to tie the knot in the string at the back of her neck, but failed. Shikijo came up behind her, and helped her with the necklace. Misao smiled. This was her family.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Misao pulled the little necklace out of her ninja uniform. Walking to the swing, her eyes filled up with tears again. She blew into the whistle, which gave off the same sound it did as the first time she had blown. Misao put the whistle back in her pocket, and rocked the swing.  
  
'I remember when.'  
  
* Begin New Flashback *  
  
Misao was training with the other Oniwaban members, swinging her shinai under Aoshi's icy glare. As he trained against a few wooden poles that were tied together using his wooden kodachi, Misao tried to imitate the battle cries she heard him use in real combat.  
  
"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Okina walked in on the outside training session.  
  
"Ahh, konnichi wa, my pretty Misao-chan. Are you sure you should be training and not learning to cook or clean? One day, you will marry, Misao- chan."  
  
Misao's face was one filled with pure rage. Then, she did something that nobody else expected. Misao lifted her shinai, jumped as high as her legs allowed, and bonked Okina right on the head.  
  
"Gramps, I am NOT marrying ANYONE!" she cried, running into the small forest next to the Aoiya. Aoshi sighed deeply, and chased after her.  
  
- - -  
  
Misao ran through the trees, tripping on roots occasionally, but getting right back up using her shinai for support. She started to walk as the sun set and night fell. Shadows lurked in the darkness, scaring her to death. She was lost. She cried, and curled up in a ball against a tree, with her shinai in her hands. She mustered up the last drops of her strength, and blew the whistle.  
  
- - -  
  
"Misao-chan! Misao-chan! Misao-chan!!!!"  
  
Aoshi looked everywhere, but pretty Misao-chan wasn't in the usual places where she hid when Okina annoyed her.  
  
'She must have been serious, to have smacked him on the head like that.'  
  
He heard a familiar sound ringing in his ears. Misao's whistle! He darted off without a second thought, and found the girl unconscious and shivering, with her whistle hanging out of her mouth. Aoshi picked Misao up, cradling her to his chest. He felt her forehead. A VERY high fever. He pulled her closer to his body for warmth, with his trench coat wrapped around her.  
  
Aoshi walked on, and finally found the Aoiya. Everyone ran up to him, looking very stressed, worried, and tired.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Misao cried more as she remembered the outline she was told of what happened. She was in love with Aoshi, and had been ever since she was a little girl. She never realized it until she woke up one morning and her little family wasn't there. However, she had already confirmed she was only a little sister to him, nothing more or less. After all, there was a bit of an age difference, a ten year age difference. She moved the swing and watched the sunset. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the night sky. A beautiful crescent moon and the stars were all the light Misao had. She continued to think, realizing she had been at the swing all day, and had forgotten to bring Aoshi his tea and dinner. Misao winced. Aoshi wasn't going to be too happy.  
  
"Why do I always have to screw things up!? I'm such a baka! A baka! A baka itachi, as Sano would say!" Misao cried into her hands, hoping nobody saw her like this. Unfortunately, a gentle voice came from behind her.  
  
"No. You're not."  
  
Misao didn't look behind her, because she already knew who would be there. Aoshi Shinomori-sama. The man who had earned a strong reputation of being a block of ice was attempting to comfort a girl ten years younger than him. Not your average ordinary day thing, mind you.  
  
Aoshi had no idea in his mind what was making him do this. A nagging, annoying but yet familiar voice in his head hadn't stopped ordering him to comfort her.  
  
He put his hands on Misao's slender shoulders. He gently pushed the swing, bringing back fond and forgotten memories of when they were both younger. The swing was the Oniwaban's birthday gift to her, and she loved it.  
  
Aoshi was still pushing the swing, until he heard a mumbled, "Arigato Aoshi- sama. Stop." Aoshi stopped the swing when it came back.  
  
"What is wrong, Misao?"  
  
"I blew out today, okay Aoshi-sama!? Gramps wants me to marry off with some old rich fart that is most likely older than him! I ran away from the Aoiya, didn't serve you your tea or dinner, and now I am stealing your time with my emotional CRAP!"  
  
"You don't ever waste my time. I will talk to Okina-san, and don't ever worry about my well being over yours. Oyasuminasai, Misao-chan."  
  
Misao remained speechless and breathless for about ten seconds at what she thought she had heard. All the while, her cheeks turning a very deep, very visible red.  
  
"Oyasuminasai, Aoshi-sa."  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"Oyasuminasai, Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi gave Misao one last look before he left the clearing. He had a small smile on his face, tiny, yet visible to Misao. She ran after him, not wanting to sleep on a tree all night.  
  
- - - In the afterlife - - -  
  
All of the deceased Oniwaban members were laughing, drinking jugs of sake.  
  
"Nice work, Beshimi! Your idea just thawed the ice around a glacier's heart and made a ninja girl's wish come true!" bellowed Shikijo. Hannya face faulted underneath his mask.  
  
"Isn't anyone going to thank Hannya about playing the role of the annoying little voice in Aoshi-sama's head?" he asked frustrated. Silence for five.four.three.two.one.  
  
"Uh, nope." Hyottoko answered, which was followed by more laughter. Misao's mother stood up from her chair abruptly.  
  
"All four of you bimbos, SHUT UP! You set my little girl up, did ya!? Do you know which side her talent with the kunai comes from!? I'll pin ya to the walls, nimrods! Why did you do this to my poor little sweetie anyway!?"  
  
All four of the grown, powerful men looked up in terror. Hannya bravely spoke up.  
  
"So that things don't move so slow until the point where she is set up with some old nitwit. We don't think Okina is dying any time soon, either."  
  
Mrs. Makimachi said a silent 'oh', calming down.  
  
"Well boys, when's the wedding?"  
  
Beshimi whispered to the others, "At least we know who her daughter took after."  
  
OWARI  
  
OK, was it a wonderful piece of literature, or did it suck spoons? Please tell me, answer truthfully! Hey, I rhymed! That has to be the corniest thing I have ever said. Well, please leave a review! If you liked this, check out my other ficcie!  
  
Translations:  
  
aho: fool, silly person  
  
-sama: lord, someone of higher respect  
  
arigato: thank you  
  
-chan: 1: a term used for people younger that 15. 2: a term of endearment (used between close friends also)  
  
oniisan: big brother  
  
konnichi wa: hello  
  
shinai: bamboo sword  
  
kodachi: the twin swords Aoshi uses  
  
baka: idiot, moron, stupid, fool  
  
itachi: weasel  
  
-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms.  
  
oyasuminasai: good night  
  
sake: rice wine  
  
kunai: ninja throwing knives 


End file.
